


incorrect irondad & spiderson

by ihopethatuburn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, incorrect bc why not, its fun, someone help this man he needs all the help he can get, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopethatuburn/pseuds/ihopethatuburn
Summary: basically the title says it all





	incorrect irondad & spiderson

peter calling tony:

“mr stark?”

“yeah, kid?”

“what would happen if i was the only human on earth? like everyone else is a robot, but i’m a human, and earth is just a- ah, shit.” (rustling on peters end.) “i shouldn’t be telling you this. you’re a robot.”

“peter, what the fuck. it is 3am.”

•

peter: i’m tired of people telling me to go to the hospital. it’s my stab wound, not yours. leave me the hell alone. 

tony: sTaB wOuNd?????

•

tony: *freaking out about some dumb thing peter did*

peter: dude chill

tony: iM nOt yOuR dUdE, iM yOuR dAd

clint, sending the video to the avengers group chat: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

•

peter: it has been 5 years since i lost my father and mentor, tony stark. 

tony: stop telling everyone i’m dead

peter: sometimes, i still hear his voice

•

tony, having been up in the lab all night fixing peters suit after he got stabbed: I DONT GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL, YALL NOT GON’ GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME

•

peter: i’m cold

tony: here take my jacket. i’ll make sure ur warm. 

*later*

harley: i’m cold

tony: well fuck harley i cant control the weather

•

*during iw*

tony: peter, we tried things your way. 

peter: when did we try things my way. 

tony: i did. in my head. they didn’t work. 

•

peter, texting the avengers group chat: carol is the strongest female avenger 

carol: tony is absolutely the strongest male avenger but thank you peter, i love you too

tony: would you like to rethink that answer before i come up to space and haul your ass down here so you can apologise to my kid, danvers?


End file.
